


We Can be S'mores Together

by orphan_account



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Little Ain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ain is Ciel's sweet little marshmallow, so I guess that makes him the chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a s'more is I suggest you look it up. I guess its Dreadlord and Arme Thaumaturgy?

"You're soft and sweet Ain. You're my little marshmallow." Ciel said, gently running his fingers through Ain's hair.

Ain blushed, "I'm not sweet! I-I'm tough! Like you!" 

Ciel smiled. It was so cute to see Ain try to deny his compliments. Ciel held Ain tighter. "You can say that all you want, but to me, you're a sweet little marshmallow." He gave Ain a little pat on his head. "Now sit still and let me cuddle with you, okay?"

Ain opened his mouth to fire back another protest, but decided against it. He settled himself within Ciel's arms, enjoying the warmth. "I guess its ok if I'm a marshmallow for a little while. We can be a s'more together!"

Ciel laughed. "If we're a s'more, you're gonna have to melt!" Ciel tickled Ain, pulling an adorable giggle out of him.

"Idiot, we can't both be marshmallows!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't provide band aids


End file.
